Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style)
The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Jill - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Bill - Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *Disgust - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Anger - Philoctetes (Hercules) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Pink Panther *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Phoebe (The Magic School Bus) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Pluto (Disney) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Marill We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Angelica Pickles Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Philoctetes My Bad *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style): Emmy's First Date? *Inside Out (The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Marill.png|Marill as Sadness Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Disgust Philoctetes.jpg|Philoctetes as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Pink Panther.png|Pink Panther as Bing Bong Category:The Superheroes of Looney Tunes and Nelvana Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG